<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cotton Tail by StarBoyBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215237">Cotton Tail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoyBlue/pseuds/StarBoyBlue'>StarBoyBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Omegas have pussies, Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, Hobbits are rabbits, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bilbo Baggins, Omega Verse, Protective Thorin, Thorin is a good alpha, Vaginal Sex, dwarves are canines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoyBlue/pseuds/StarBoyBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always a Baggins, living under the hill. And by Bilbo’s big fluffy feet, there always would be. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Hare Hybrid Bilbo thinks that maybe, he'll try his luck attracting a mate this season. Expecting a nice, beta rabbit from across the water, Bilbo goes about his business. Needless to say, he's surprised when a wolf tuns up on his door step with an all too eager attitude~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOTE: If you aren't already aware of how I write my ABO stories, here's the breakdown.  Omega's have 'feminine' anatomy as in they have pussies. I write them this way because 1; it makes more sense biologically and 2; I'm a trans man and have that anatomy so why can't Bilbo ya know? </p>
<p>ANYWAY! I hope you guys like this, it was only a matter of time before I wrote a Hybrid story for the Hobbit XD I have more chapters written after this but im going to let it sit and see how it does first~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The grassy green hills of his meadow home were always a welcoming sight to Bilbo, especially first thing in the morning. With the sun peeking up over the ridge, the rolling emerald fields seemed almost aglow with warm light. Bilbo smiled, running his hands through his curls and over his ears as he did his morning stretches. His feet would often cramp up in the middle of the night these days, no doubt a sign of the lingering later half of winter. Either that or the confines of his den were finally in need of a good expanding.<br/>
He glanced back to the entryway of his burrow and frowned, not wanting to have to change a thing. His family had lived in that burrow for generations, Bilbo having had it passed down to him from his father and his father before him. There was always a Baggins, living under the hill. And by Bilbo’s big fluffy feet, there always would be. </p>
<p>“Good morning Bilbo!” A cheery voice brought the hare back from his thoughts as Bilbo looked up to catch the smile of the resident gardener. </p>
<p>“Ah, good morning Gandalf” He replied, resting his hands on his hips as he spoke. Gandalf Grey was a human who had lived on the property for almost as long as Bilbo’s relatives had. He was a kind soul, as far as humans went, and regarded Bilbo in a neighborly type of manor. Bilbo considered himself lucky, seeing as most humans saw hybrids as lesser beings. Being half-human, half-animal, humans themselves deemed it perfectly reasonable to often bring them into their homes as pets. Bilbo couldn’t be bothered with such ideas though, he refused to entertain them. After all, just because hybrids were half the height of a regular human didn’t mean that he was any lesser for it. Never mind that Bilbo’s species was on the even smaller side of that spectrum. </p>
<p>Rabbits were a very proud species, especially Bilbo’s relatives. There were a few scattered burrows lingering along the meadow and every one of them kept a family of hybrids very well hidden. Bilbo himself was more of a loner, having his den farther away from the rest than what was considered ‘sociable’ but he preferred the peace and quiet. </p>
<p>“Anything on the schedule for today my good lad?” Gandalf asked as he stooped to look Bilbo in the eye. The hybrid smiled at the mere suggestion that he would have anything other than the usual to do.</p>
<p>“Oh no, same old same old I’m afraid,” Bilbo replied sarcastically “You know me Gandalf.” </p>
<p>“Ah yes, don’t I just” Gandalf regarded him with kind eyes as he situated his favorite gardening hat on the top of his head before standing back up to have a look around. Gandalf often took walks around Bilbo’s burrow, the hare figuring it was an easy way for the older man to stay in shape. The man’s house was only a little walk away, the silhouette of which could be seen on the crest of the neighboring hill. They were nice though, his morning visits, they certainly broke up the monotony of Bilbo’s daily routine if nothing else. </p>
<p>“Well! I best be heading back now,” Gandalf said as he turned “Have a lovely rest of your day Mr. Baggins” </p>
<p>“And you as well Gandalf” Bilbo replied sweetly, watching the human go as he stretched out his haunches. The first buds of spring were already starting to show along the branches of Bilbo’s family tree. The large oak which had stood guard over their family burrow for generations preparing for yet another season. Bilbo smiled, taking in a deep breath of familiar, crisp February air. Today seemed as though it was planned to play out the same as any usual Monday, starting off with breakfast.</p>
<p>“Oh! Bilbo!” Gandalf suddenly interjected, interrupting Bilbo mid-hop. </p>
<p>“Yes?” The hare hybrid asked in return. </p>
<p>“I heard on the news today that some wolves were spotted in the area closer to the village,” Gandalf reported, his voice steadying with an air of seriousness “Do be careful, won't you?”</p>
<p>Bilbo shuddered, the instinctual response to run and hide tingling up the base of his spine. He shook his head, remaining calm in front of his human company. </p>
<p>“Yes, I will. Thank you for warning me Gandalf” Bilbo said with a brisk nod. Gandalf returned it and waved another goodbye, finally setting off down the hill. </p>
<p>Bilbo watched him descend with a worried gaze, twirling his fingers through the auburn fur of his thighs. The highlands weren’t the sort of place where wolves usually frequented. The village which Gandalf had referred to was a settlement of humans which usually kept such nasty characters at bay. This far up past the pines though, Bilbo could easily believe a rumor concerning a pack of the fiends wandering through unnoticed.<br/>
His stomach growling finally pulled him from his worry as Bilbo caught the scent of fresh clover on the wind. Well, it wouldn't be helping anyone to sit around worrying the morning away now would it? </p>
<p>With a spring in his step, Bilbo elegantly hopped his way down his hill, the grass of the meadow cushioning his descent as it splayed out under his hands and back paws. The meadow itself and the many hills which surrounded It, all dipped in the center, following the subtle curve of a lovely little lake at its lowest point. The gathering oaks provided shade during the hotter months and the lake itself served as a lovely spot for a morning drink. Humans had another name for this area of the highlands but to the hybrids which called it home, it was referred to as the Shire. </p>
<p>“Hello there Bilbo!” A feminine voice called out to him as he finally met the water’s edge, dipping his hands in to run them through his hair. His fur was the same shade as his hair, if not with a few sprinkled accents of brown with a silver belly. Bilbo prided himself on keeping it clean. </p>
<p>“Good morning Primula!” He greeted her happily as his cousin came hopping down next to him. Her dark brown curls bounced about her shoulders as she smiled, beaming with excitement. One of his closest relatives, Primula Baggins always had a way to make every day brighter. Perhaps it was her chocolate brown coat or the way her eyes caught the sun just right. Either way, Bilbo was very fond of her.<br/>
Today in particular though, she seemed even more sweet than usual. There was an odd, pleasant air about her that Bilbo could sense, somewhere in the back of his head. </p>
<p>“Can you feel it, Bilbo? It’s almost time!” She asked, taking Bilbo’s hands between her own. Bilbo blinked at her, his head tilting in confusion. </p>
<p>“Time for, what?” He muttered with a shy laugh. </p>
<p>“Breeding season of course!” Primula responded, bouncing a little on her haunches “I can feel my heat coming on soon!” </p>
<p>Bilbo winced, his suspicions having been confirmed as Primula’s cheeks flushed at her confession. Breeding season indeed, Bilbo sighed. Even though Bilbo was born an omega, he never really understood what all the fuss over his biology was about. Most of his relatives were also omegas, the calling card for hybrids being that they had a second gender at all. But unlike Bilbo’s mother or his many excited cousins, Bilbo never felt as enthusiastic about the whole thing.<br/>
That wasn’t to say he wasn’t proud to be what he was, quite the contrary. Bilbo was very proud to be an omega, it was just the idea of what omegas were meant to do that confused him. </p>
<p>“Drogo and I are going to try for a littler this season!” Primula said, brushing a few curls behind her long lop ears “Won't you wish me luck Bilbo?” </p>
<p>“I doubt you’ll need my help in that department Prim,” Bilbo said with a smile, just happy to see her happy “But yes, good luck to you” </p>
<p>He couldn’t help the warm swell of his heart as Primula laughed, stooping to run some water through her own curls as her cottontail wagged wildly behind her. Bilbo supposed that the excitement over the coming season came when one had a mate. It made sense then, why he didn’t understand, seeing as he was a bachelor. </p>
<p>“Are you going to try this season Bilbo?” Primula asked, tossing her curls. </p>
<p>“Me? Prim, you know I don't have a-“ Bilbo started with a wave of his hand but It was caught by his cousin's yet again. </p>
<p>“That’s what I mean Bilbo!” She exclaimed, “Are you going to try and find a mate this season?” Bilbo blinked at her, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Prim...I- well...You know I’m not the most..sociable hare” He muttered under his breath, his back paws kicking at the grass. </p>
<p>“I do know that, but I also know you’re a very sweet and caring creature,” Primula spoke softly, her other hand coming up to cup Bilbo’s cheek “And I think anyone would be lucky to have you” </p>
<p>Bilbo smiled at her, honestly appreciating the gesture. He wasn’t sure about the whole situation to be honest, having been quite downtrodden about it for a few years now. But having his dear cousin’s support, certainly made him feel better. </p>
<p>“Prim! Come now, it’s a long walk to the orchard!” Drogo called from down the shore, Bilbo spotting his dark black coat from here. </p>
<p>“Coming!” Primula called back, starting to hop off but turning back to press a kiss into Bilbo’s curls “Think about it, alright?” She said, before bounding away. </p>
<p>Bilbo watched her go with a smile, watching as she and her mate happily scented before continuing on down the meadow together. He hesitated, wondering if maybe this season- it wouldn’t hurt to try? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was most likely for the best that Bilbo had gained that boost of confidence early in the day because, by lunchtime, he was starting to feel it too. The familiar tingle of heat tickling the ends of his nerves. Suddenly, his skin felt sensitive to the touch, the hair along his arms and neck standing on edge at random times. It wasn't the first time Bilbo had gone through a heat, he was in the prime of his life after all. But it was his first time planning on putting it to good use. </p>
<p>Well aware of what was to come, Bilbo went to work. He knew that there were many unmuted rabbits in the meadow, having known most of them since he was a kit. But seeing as he didn't want to appear desperate, Bilbo thought a more subtle approach would be best. As he made his way around the meadow, circling back to his burrow for tea time, Bilbo would scent anything he could. Rubbing his cheeks along the branches of the occasional bush, pressing his haunches up against a rock or two, he wanted to be thorough. Knowing that the meadow’s omegas generally went into season around the same time, he knew that the candidates available would have a hard time choosing. He could only hope that his scent attracted someone nice.</p>
<p>When he finally did make it back home, Bilbo was a bit tired from all the extra walking. His well-rounded hips and tummy weren’t used to few extra miles and even his toes were aching from the added effort. He hoped though, that it would all be worth it.<br/>
Reaching the grassy entrance of his den, Bilbo took a moment to stretch, nibbling on a few stray pieces of fresh spring clover. The sun was finally starting to set as he looked out across the lake, the subtle signs of evening shining across the water in ribbons of lavender and orange. He smiled, another particularly rough shudder flowing through him. Yes, tonight it would probably start. </p>
<p>One more look and Bilbo finally decided to retire, yawning as he crawled his way inside of his cozy little den. Well, perhaps little wasn’t the best word to describe it. As far as a hybrid den’s went, Bilbo’s was actually rather large. Large enough for him to crouch in even if he preferred an ‘all fours’ stance and wide enough for him to stretch all the way out comfortably. His head would only hit the roof if he attempted to stand, which there was no need for in the end.</p>
<p>The main pocket split off into two others, one containing spare bedding and food and the other which Bilbo preferred to sleep in. Hares preferred tight spaces for sleeping, finding it more comforting to be surrounded on all sides. The warm and soft soil which made up the walls of his den worked wonderfully as an insulator, a few wooden support beams lining the perimeter. There was a reason why this burrow had been used for generations and Bilbo was very proud of it.<br/>
The sun soon dropped completely down past the horizon as the Shire was lulled into a blissful sleep, its inhabitants enjoying yet another completely ordinary day. But something crept around its borders, unseen. Something big, something hungry, and something very, very lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A big, broody wolf comes visiting in the night~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long chapter! But this is where the magic happens~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as Bilbo had predicted, his heat had started to claw its way through his body somewhere close to midnight. Spurred awake by the familiar rush of slick gathering between his thighs, Bilbo groaned and slid a hand between his haunches. The light of the moon drifted down to slightly illuminate the dusty floor of his burrow as Bilbo turned away and crooned, his fingers lazily trailing through his folds in hopes of some sort of relief. </p><p>Bilbo had gone through many heats alone, but they were never easy. No matter how practiced he was at cuming from his own attention, the relief was only ever momentary. Preparing for a restless evening, Bilbo curled farther in on himself and raised a leg, pressing a few fingers deeper inside- when suddenly- the snapping of a branch caught his attention. </p><p>Bilbo tensed, his whole body coiling like a spring as his instincts kicked in, warning him to stay alert. Another snap from the outside and Bilbo’s curiosity was peaked, a shadow passing over the entrance to his burrow. Bilbo slowly uncurled himself from his den and squeezed out into the main burrow, looking up and out of the entryway for any sign of the midnight visitor. His tail twitched, his ears perking up as the gentle sound of paws in the grass thudded across his roof. Someone was definitely out there, but who? </p><p>Cautiously, Bilbo crept closer to the entrance of his den and that’s when it hit him- the most amazing scent he had ever smelled. Warm and heavy in his nose, it hit him suddenly and unexpectedly. Like the humidity before a summer rain, the hardy scent carried with it an almost elegant hint of pine and cedar trees. Bilbo took a step back, his mind reeling with information, he had never smelled anything like this before. Bilbo had to blink a few times before his head was cleared completely.<br/>
Well, whatever it was, it was definitely a hybrid for him to react like that. The only question was, what sort of hybrid was it? </p><p>Bilbo had lived in the Shire his whole life and he was very familiar with the scents of its inhabitants. This scent- this husky, storm cloud scent- was definitely not familiar. It might be a stranger, some sort of creature Bilbo had never met before. The warning lights in the back of his brain were already going off, flashing red, telling him to crawl back into his burrow and forget it. But~ There was another, more curious side of him which held onto a scrap of information very important indeed. This scent was definitely not omegan. </p><p>The majority of the Shire’s residents were omegas, Bilbo knew that scent like the back of his paw. Gentle and subtle, of course, it smelled differently to him since he was one but nevertheless, it was unmistakable. Betas made up most of the remaining population after that, with their warm and comforting scents. Bilbo had only met a few alphas in his life, the lot of them being older and already mated with kits. Alphas were very rare in the Shire and whenever any of them presented, they were always snatched up very quickly. As Bilbo found himself creeping closer to his door, he couldn’t help but wonder- couldn’t help but hope.</p><p>It was most likely the Took side of him, his mother’s side, which finally pushed him into poking his head out of the burrow. It was a cold night, the crisp spring air still chilly on the breeze as Bilbo peered around his hilltop. The scent, obviously still present, was all-encompassing as Bilbo tried to sniff out the source, finding it far too distracting to pinpoint accurately. He hesitated, his ears twitching carefully as he tried to gauge whether or not it was worth leaving the safety of his burrow. But that scent only drew him farther out. </p><p>Bilbo crept carefully out from under his hill, his eyes wide as he looked around. Luckily, it was a clear night so the light from the moon and stars aided him in his search. But still, the strange visitor eluded him- until of course, Bilbo felt hot breath along the back of his neck. </p><p>“Good evening” </p><p>Practically screaming in surprise, Bilbo yelped as he spun around, fumbling back a little as his eyes locked onto a pair he had never seen before. Cold as ice and cobalt blue, they bore into his very bones. He felt his heart stop before rapidly picking up a new, terrifying pace. The shadow of the creature behind him nearly consumed him, the mere bulk of it taking up the majority of Bilbo’s line of sight. </p><p>“Pardon me, I didn't mean to scare you” It spoke- which caught Bilbo off guard. He froze, his eyes which had instinctively squeezed shut after the initial shock, few open again, and this time he got a good look at the creature. </p><p>It was definitely a hybrid but was most certainly not a rabbit. Whatever this was, was much much bigger. He was tall, broad-shouldered and heavily muscled on his human half. Grey and black fur coated his haunches and hip bones, giving way to powerful hind legs. His hair was long, falling down over his shoulders in an ash grey cascade, a few silver strands catching the moonlight. Bilbo noticed a few braids in his wild mane, even a few beads and clasps decorating their ends.<br/>
His arms, which were impressive enough by themselves, were tattooed and accented by fur along his wrists which highlighted his very impressive set of clawed fingers. Bilbo swallowed a lump in his throat, fearing what sort of damage might be dealt with such deadly weaponry. His face though was bearded but still well kept, suggesting that perhaps this beast wasn’t as feral as Bilbo had feared. In fact, as Bilbo continued to look at him, he found the creature rather- handsome. </p><p>“Thorin Oakenshield, at your service,” The beast said, bowing politely down in front of Bilbo before standing back to full height. Bilbo noticed then the long, fluffy tail sweeping out behind him and the iconic pointed ears peeking out around his hair. A wolf, Bilbo was being cornered by a wolf. </p><p>“B..Bilbo Ba-Baggins,” He struggled to say around the chattering of his teeth “At yours!” </p><p>Thorin’s eyes narrowed as he stared down at the omega, silently looking him over in stoic judgment. Bilbo shuddered, the weight of the wolf hybrid’s gaze almost suffocating. He had no real reason to fear Thorin, hybrids very seldomly prayed on other hybrids. But some small, feral and instinctual part of him still wanted to turn tail and run. </p><p>“Am I adequate enough for you, Mr. Baggins?” Thorin asked, stealing Bilbo’s attention yet again. Bilbo blinked, staring up into the haunting eyes of the wolf and trying desperately to keep his balance. </p><p>“A..Adequate?” He asked, a little confused by how civil the beast was being with him. Thorin responded by leaning down, pressing himself into Bilbo’s personal space, and rubbing the line of his jaw across Bilbo’s own. His hair draped across the omega’s shoulders, the heat from his body burning through the hare with an intensity much stronger than Bilbo had imagined and oh- his scent~ </p><p>Bilbo felt weak in the knees, the stormy scent so thick in his mouth he could feel it coating his tongue, Thorin smelled delicious. Like cloudy summer nights and rainy afternoons, like honey crisp apples and minty cedar trees all at once. Bilbo thought he might cry. </p><p>“I followed your scent,” Thorin spoke quietly as if he meant his words to be heard by Bilbo alone and no one else “You are looking for an alpha, yes?” </p><p>It took Bilbo a moment to register exactly what Thorin had meant but when it finally clicked, he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped past his lips. Thorin pulled back to stare at him, one eyebrow quirked up in confusion. </p><p>“You are not?” He asked, to which Bilbo quickly shook his head.</p><p>“No! I mean- yes!” He said, a flush covering his cheeks “I am, looking..I am looking for an..alpha” He struggled over the last word, managing to keep a steady tone despite his increasing blush. Thorin seemed pleased by his answer and smiled, leaning back down to continue his previous attention. </p><p>“Am I suitable then?” Thorin asked, his breath hot against Bilbo’s neck. </p><p>“W..Well,” Bilbo stammered, noticing the way Thorin was keeping his claws behind his back as if waiting for permission “Am I..Suitable for you?”</p><p>Thorin openly chuckled at that, pulling away to look Bilbo in the eyes. The omega noticed his teeth, the top and bottom canines large, sharp, and pointed as they gleamed in the subtle light of the stars. </p><p>“Oh yes, little one,” Thorin replied, licking his lips “I was pleasantly surprised to find you indeed” </p><p>He looked at Bilbo as if he was both the most beautiful thing in the world, and also as if he was ready to pounce upon him and eat him at the same time. Bilbo felt all the more embarrassed at how his body wobbled at the thought. He stood and contemplated it for a moment if he were to accept- would that mean they would mate tonight?! Oh good heavens, he didn’t even know this creature, not to mention that Thorin was- again- a wolf! What would people think of him, mating with a predatory species!? </p><p>Then again~ Bilbo’s eyes traveled over the wide expanse of Thorin’s chest and stomach, finding himself wanting to bury his nose into the thin layer of fluff which traveled down past the wolf’s navel. The hybrid certainly met all of the criteria. Big, strong, no doubt capable of looking after any offspring they might have. Oh goodness, now there was a delightful thought indeed. Okay- how was he supposed to say no to something like that!?</p><p>“Yes, Thorin,” Bilbo finally answered, his heart skipping at the way Thorin’s eyes lit up “I accept yoU-!!”</p><p>Bilbo’s words were cut short as Thorin pressed forward and toppled him to the grass, one hand cupping the back of Bilbo’s head while the other gripped eagerly at his thigh. Bilbo yelped in surprise, not expecting the wolf to be as forward as he was. </p><p>“Mmm, Thank you” Thorin grumbled in Bilbo’s ear, his long tail wagging out behind him as he nuzzled into Bilbo's neck. He pressed gentle kisses along the skin there, the hand in Bilbo’s curls coming to grip the grass beside his head “I promise, I shall look after you” </p><p>Bilbo’s body reacted in kind, his heart beating faster still as every inch of his skin was set alight. Thorin’s scent was intoxicating as Bilbo felt him open his mouth, the wolf hybrid’s wide tongue lapping lustfully against his neck. A new wave of slick coated Bilbo’s thighs as he squirmed, his instincts taking the reins as the presence of the alpha kicked his heat into hyperdrive. Thorin’s claws reflectively tightened around his hip in response, the wolf shuddering as he took in a deep breath. </p><p>“Little one, you smell so..so good,” He said, pressing another open-mouthed kiss into space below Bilbo’s ear. His hind legs caged the hare down to the ground, his tail sweeping low as if to shield every inch of the omega from unwanted eyes. Bilbo had never before felt so possessed. </p><p>“Th...Thorin” He mewled, which Thorin appreciated greatly, a great growl erupting from his chest and he pulled back to look at Bilbo in the eyes. </p><p>“Yes,” he breathed, his pupils blown wide “Say my name, just like that” before he dove down and claimed Bilbo’s mouth in a kiss. </p><p>Thorin was all teeth and tongue as he licked his way into Bilbo’s smaller mouth. The hare openly groaned, his hands finally flying up to wrap themselves around Thorin’s neck. To hell with what other people may think, none of them could possibly understand how perfect this felt. Thorin’s claws came up to grip Bilbo’s chest on either side, his thumbs rubbing generous circles into his ribs. Bilbo squirmed as Thorin’s tongue tasted every corner of his mouth, his teeth nipping at the omega’s swollen lips with every tilt of their heads. </p><p>It was with great effort that Bilbo let him go when Thorin finally pulled away, not being able to help the whine that left his lips. Thorin smiled down at him, his hands sliding up to squeeze at Bilbo’s chest in an apology. </p><p>“Shh, I’ve got you,” Thorin said, leaning down to kiss down the center of Bilbo’s chest “I just want to taste you first” </p><p>Bilbo moaned at the way Thorin’s claws grazed over his nipples, the skin there agonizingly tender due to his heat. Thorin grumbled happily into his flesh, his hold tightening every now and then as he made his way farther down. When he finally nuzzled into the fluff covering Bilbo’s pubic bone, the omega almost couldn’t stand it, his body demanding that he get something inside of him right this instant as he squirmed under the wolf’s hold. </p><p>“Open wide,” Thorin said sweetly, which was a task Bilbo found incredibly hard to do as the friction provided by his own thighs was the only thing making this torture bearable. Thorin was patient though as he nuzzled his way past plush flesh, the fluff slowly giving way to peach fuzz as Bilbo hesitantly spread his haunches for the alpha. </p><p>He was soon happy he did so too because Thorin’s mouth was on him before he even had to ask and dear- god. </p><p>“Thorin!! Oh, oh my-!” He gasped, his hands flying down to dig into the wolf’s hair as Thorin lapped greedily as his folds. Bilbo’s back arched up and off of the grass, his hips pressing into the alpha’s mouth as Thorin moaned into him. </p><p>“T-Thorin, please! I- Oh my goodness, f-fuck!” Bilbo cursed, his curls tossing against the grass as the alpha’s mouth completely undid him. Thorin grabbed Bilbo's thighs, lifting his haunches off the ground and over his shoulders as he continued to indulge, driving Bilbo absolutely wild with every second.</p><p>“Th- Thorin I- I’m going to- ah! Ah-A- Alpha!” It didn’t take long, a few more well-timed swirls of Thorin’s tongue and Bilbo was cumming hard. He had never climaxed as hard as he did in Thorin’s arms, his body tensing and uncoiling all at once in a wave of blinding pleasure. Thorin openly moaned in thanks, groaning as wave after wave of Bilbo’s release dripped down his chin. </p><p>“So..fucking good” Thorin growled, licking his lips as he settled Bilbo back into the grass “very good, little one” </p><p>As soon as Bilbo felt the grass under him, he wiggled in Thorin hold and started to turn himself over. The initial relief of release was still flooding his body with warmth but he knew it would not be enough. His brain was screaming at him to seal the deal, to trap the alpha here and make him his- and he knew exactly how. Generations of evolution had prepared Bilbo for this, his body trembling as he propped himself up on his knees and bent forward, pressing his chest into the grass. His haunches spread wide as his cottontail tumbled happily back and forth and Thorin just sat back and watched. </p><p>“A..Alpha, please” Bilbo whined, the chilly night air sending shivers up his spine as his dripping sex was exposed to the wind. Luckily, it would seem as though his presentation was impressive. </p><p>“Bilbo..” Thorin practically panted against Bilbo’s sex, lapping a few more times at the omega’s glistening folds before climbing up over him “Say that again”</p><p>“Alpha, please!” Bilbo repeated, obeying without a second thought as Thorin’s claws dug into the earth on either side of his head. Thorin growled, grinding his hips down flush against Bilbo’s own. That’s when Bilbo felt it. Thorin’s length pressing against the underside of his tummy. Looking down through his legs Bilbo almost sobbed at the sight of it- long and thick, swollen, and flushed red. He felt his mouth start to water at the idea of having it in his mouth, but now was not the time. </p><p>“Alpha! Please!” Bilbo begged this time, honestly and wholeheartedly, his hips wiggling back against Thorin’s own as the alpha lazily dragged his length over Bilbo’s clit. </p><p>“Tell me what you want, omega” Thorin snarled, craning over Bilbo’s back to press his mouth into the crook of the omega’s neck. </p><p>“I- I want you to.. dear god, Thorin! Breed me!” Bilbo finally snapped, his brain tossing out all information that didn’t have to do with the alpha above him. Thorin certainly didn’t need any more encouragement than that, growling and finally- fucking finally- pressing the tip of his cock into Bilbo’s entrance. </p><p>Both alpha and omega groaned at the stretch, Bilbo crying out as Thorin kept pressing into him. His previous release and the copious amount of slick aided the alpha in his quest but that certainly didn’t stop Bilbo from feeling every inch. It was both painful and wonderfully relieving, the fire in his belly dimming gently as The head of Thorin’s cock mapped out places inside of Bilbo he didn’t even know he had.</p><p>“Alpha!! Ah- oh god!” Bilbo cried, pressing back against him as Thorin bottomed out, their hips laying flush as the alpha fought to catch his breath. </p><p>“Shhh, I’ve got you- fuck” Thorin breathed, hissing through clenched teeth as Bilbo pressed impossibly closer “Bilbo...You- you feel so good!” </p><p>“Alpha, please- don't stop! F..fuck me!” Bilbo fumbled over his words as he begged but he couldn’t be bothered enough to care. Thorin quickly took the hint, leaning back as he steadied himself. His claws found purchase against the plush of Bilbo’s hips and with a relieved moan from the omega below him, he started to move. </p><p>Somewhere, in the dark recesses of Bilbo’s mind, he was aware that he was currently getting fucked out in the open. That the wolf currently owning him was not only doing so on top of a bloody hill but rather loudly enjoying himself. Somewhere, even farther back in his mind, Bilbo could be sure that he cared. But in this moment, he most certainly did not. </p><p>“Yes! Alpha, alpha!” Bilbo cried, tears actively streaming from his eyes as Thorin’s pace quickened by the second. He was never going to be able to live without this again, without the feeling of having an alpha rearrange his insides with the sound of his moans and growls filling his ears. </p><p>“You want- fuck~ You want my knot little one?” Thorin asked, a snarl biting at the edges of his words and he bent down to pant across the expanse of Bilbo’s shoulders. Bilbo moaned into the grass, tossing his curls back as his ears lay draped over his face. </p><p>“Please, alph-A! Y-yes!” He sobbed, choking on his words with every snap of the wolf hybrid’s hips.</p><p>“You want me to make you a mama?” The alpha teased, the rim of his knot starting to swell and catch on the inside of Bilbo’s hole, The idea of it- of being bred by the wolf above him and swelling slowly with his pups- drove Bilbo over the edge. </p><p>“Y-Yes!!” Just as he was spilling over, Thorin pressed forward and roared as his knot slid in with a firm pop, tying them together. Bilbo’s climax was then shared with Thorin’s too as wave after wave of the alpha’s release started to fill him. It was enough to distract him as Bilbo went completely limp under the alpha, his head falling to the side. Thorin instinctively took the opportunity and pressed forward to clamp his jaws down into the flesh of Bilbo’s shoulder at the nape of his neck. As Thorin’s knot pulsed inside of the omega, his bite marked and claimed him on the outside too, Thorin’s fangs sinking in deep enough to draw blood.<br/>
Bilbo rode it out in complete bliss, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Thorin snarled into the crook of his flesh. </p><p>Everything went hazy after that, the edges of Bilbo’s vision starting to blur as his body started to come down from the adrenaline rush. Thorin released Bilbo’s nape and went to work cleaning the wound, protectively pulling the omega closer to him as he settled down into the grass behind him. Thorin’s knot was still securely locked inside of him, Bilbo swearing he could still feel more cum filling him up with every twitch of the alpha’s hips. But his instincts were satisfied and now that his body had work to do, sleep was starting to call him.<br/>
The last things he could clearly recall before drifting off were the gentle and rhythmic laps al of Thorin’s tongue and the rumble of his voice in his ear. </p><p>“Mine, my beautiful omega, my Bilbo”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bilbo meets a very interesting group of wolves!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have deciedd to continue this due to how many poeple enjoy it! So thank you so much forr yourr support an Im excited to see where this. goes XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bilbo probably would have spent another year sleeping if he had been given the opportunity. Unfortunately, though, a rather curious noise from outside of his burrow dragged him from his peaceful slumber. He groaned in aggravation, uncurling himself from the- hey wait a moment, how did he get back inside? </p><p>The first thing that Bilbo noticed when he opened his eyes was that it was still dark, even though he was sure he had slept well into the next day. Next to that, he was incredibly warm beside the fact that his activities during the night prior should have stifled his heat. It would seem that both oddities related to each other though as instantly, Bilbo was hit with a familiar scent- ah, he understood now. </p><p>Thorin’s hold around Bilbo’s waist tightened, dragging the hare closer into the brick wall of his chest with a sleepy grumble. Bilbo gasped, his face nuzzling farther into the wolf’s curls as he struggled to turn himself around. Even though he was being snuggled to death, Bibo couldn’t help but feel thankful towards the alpha for somehow bringing him back inside. But a few other thumps of stranger’s paws over his roof called his attention back towards his door. </p><p>“Thorin,” Bilbo whispered, causing the wolf’s ear to twitch “Let me go Thorin, someone is here” Thorin’s brow wrinkled at his words, his lips snarling for a moment as he considered having to let the omega go. </p><p>“No” He growled, his voice thick and raspy from sleep as he tugged Bilbo closer to him and nuzzled his nose into the hare’s neck “Mine” </p><p>Bilbo immediately flushed at his choice of words, the alpha’s breath against the back of his neck doing very unfair things to him. Mine. Bilbo thought about the word, a distant ache in his shoulder seeming to pulse in recognition. Reaching a hand up to press into the nape of his neck, Bilbo flinched. He had really done it, he had gone and tied the knot- literally. A warm and fluttery feeling filled his chest as Bilbo relaxed into the alph- his alpha’s arms. </p><p>“Pssst!” </p><p>Of course, right when he got comfortable again, the stranger outside became persistent. Bilbo groaned, looking over his shoulder to glare at the entrance of his burrow. Morning light filtered down through the grass suggesting that it was just about early noon. Thorin also stirred, his eyes blinking open to peer around the den, only to narrow upon the realization that someone had come visiting. Instead of releasing Bilbo though, he held him tighter, a growl starting to bubble up in the back of his throat. </p><p>“Thorin, please,” Bilbo chuckled, smoothing a hand through the alpha’s hair for his trouble. </p><p>“What if they intend to take you from me?” Thorin grumbled, keeping his eyes on the entrance while he leaned down to press a kiss into his mark. </p><p>“They couldn’t even if I wanted them to,” Bilbo said, eventually wiggling himself free and crawling towards the door. Thorin let him go but prepared himself to follow after, his eyes lingering along Bilbo’s behind.</p><p>“Tell them to leave off,” Thorin said shortly “You and I have much to do” </p><p>Bilbo shuddered at what Thorin might possibly mean by that, wobbling a little on his paws as he slowly and carefully peeked his head out the opening of his burrow. He saw nothing at first so he crawled all the way out, his ears perking up as he looked around. </p><p>“Well, would ya look at that!” </p><p>Bilbo was getting pretty tired of having people sneak upon him. He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin as the face of another hybrid he had never seen before was there to meet him. </p><p>“Excuse you!” He yelped, dancing back a bit seeing as this creature was all up in his personal space. It was another canine hybrid, only this one was certainly not a wolf. </p><p>His ears were long, hanging down beside his face in a patchwork pattern of whites and browns. His haunches were coated in the same, short, and caramel-colored fur. His human half was well built but a bit less generously than Thorin, as if this hybrid earned his bulk from a hard day's work rather than rigorous training. A human hat also sat atop his head, it’s rather ridiculous tails turning up on the ends. Bilbo could also make out the district musk of alpha pheromones radiating off of him, though they were substantially dulled down.<br/>
He was still almost a foot taller than Bilbo, but his cheerful disposition made him a lot less intimidating.</p><p>“Bofur, at your service!” The hybrid said, bowing before springing back up to smile at Bilbo happily. The hare continued to look him over, still a little confused as to what exactly Bofur was. </p><p>“Beagle, if yer wondering” Bofur supplied with a wink, noticing the way Bilbo’s eyes lingered along his paws. Bilbo blinked, embarrassed at how he had been caught staring. </p><p>“O-oh! I see, well,” he straightened, tossing his curls in an effort to look presentable “Bilbo Baggins, at your service to sir” </p><p>Bofur chuckled at this, his hands settling over his chest as he crossed his arms. </p><p>“A rabbit! Huh, never would have guessed!” He said, leaning in to sniff around Bilbo’s shoulders. The omega hesitated, not used at all to having people press so insistently at his boundaries. </p><p>“Can..can I help you Mr. Bofur?” He asked, which seemed to catch Bofur off guard as he pulled back with a nervous laugh. </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, I just wanted to check up on Thorin!” He replied, which certainly brightened the mood as Bilbo felt his body relax. </p><p>“You know Thorin?” He asked with a smile and Bofur seemed happy to see him open up a bit.</p><p>“Yes indeed! He’s our noble leader ya’ see,” The beagle started, using his hands to gesture as he spoke “ Went missing last night, we were all terribly worried. But now I’ve found him, with an omega no less!” </p><p>Bilbo tried his best to keep up but found himself outpaced by Bofur’s energy, the beagle’s tail wagging wildly behind him as he spoke. </p><p>“Pardon me but- ‘we all’?” Bilo echoed, trying to get some clarification. </p><p>“Bofur?” Thorin’s voice startled Bilbo as he turned back to find the alpha poking his head out of the burrow. He looked rather silly like that, increasing Bilbo’s confusion over how the heck the wolf even managed to fit inside at all.</p><p>“Your majesty! Good to see ya!” Bofur greeted the fellow alpha, bowing with an over-dramatic wave of his hands. Bilbo was taken aback- majesty!?</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t make it last night,” Thorin continued, his eyes drifting up towards the sky “As you can see I got a bit- lost” </p><p>Bilbo noticed a very faint blush had started to coat the alpha’s cheeks and couldn’t help but think it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. </p><p>“No worries your highness, I’ll just go grab the lad’s and bring 'em here!” Bofur said, saluting Thorin before turning to bound away. Bilbo was helpless to stop him as the beagle raced off down the hill, his tail wagging excitedly out behind him. With everything out of his hands in that department, Bilbo was left to dwell on the other elephant in the room. </p><p>“Your highness?” He asked, turning to face his alpha who retreated back into the burrow. </p><p>“Come back inside” Thorin answered, which Bilbo huffed at, crossing his arms across his chest. </p><p>“Not until you start explaining yourself to me, mister! And what did that beagle mean by ‘the lads’?” He pressed, his toes tapping against the grass. </p><p>“Bilbo, you’re filthy, come inside and let me clean you,” Thorin said. Bilbo blinked, his hands combing through his curls, running down his sides before they dipped between his thighs and- oh. Oh goodness. </p><p>The evidence of their activities last night was still sticking between his legs, slowly drying into his fur like a nasty reminder of how absolutely owned he had gotten. Bilbo shuddered, his entire face bursting out into a blush as he thought about how Bofur totally must have noticed.<br/>
Thorin welcomed him back into the burrow with a chuckle, pressing a kiss into his curls as Bilbo sputtered and mourned the loss of his dignity. </p><p>“There, there my love,” Thorin said, gathering the omega in his arms “Worry not about such things, let's talk about something far more important” </p><p>Bilbo couldn’t help but relax into his alpha’s arms, once again losing himself to the butterflies in his tummy as Thorin situated himself in the curve of Bilbo’s belly. From where he was, Thorin pressed open-mouthed kisses into Bilbo’s chest as he moved down, his hands gently rubbing along the hare’s haunches. Bilbo dug his fingers into Thorin’s hair, their position on their sides making it a little difficult to see what the alpha was up to. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Thorin asked as he reached Bilbo’s lower stomach, his hands spreading out on either side of his hips and he nuzzled into the soft fur. </p><p>“Hm? I’m feeling fine,” Bilbo replied a little absentmindedly, drunk off his alpha’s affections “Why do you ask?” </p><p>“Wanted to know if you would feel anything yet” Thorin answered, kissing Bilbo’s tummy and whispering against his flesh. Bilbo’s eyes widened at the realization of what Thorin was talking about.</p><p>“T-Thorin!” He exclaimed, nervous laughter escaping through his lips “You know it takes months right?! There’s even the chance that I’m not-“ </p><p>Bilbo’s words were cut short as Thorin slid his tongue through the omega’s folds, holding up one of Bilbo’s legs as he continued. Bilbo sputtered, choking on his words as Thorin used his mouth to clean the omega of the mess he made. He moaned into Bilbo’s flesh as he went, rolling the point of his tongue over the omega’s clit every now and again just to make it interesting. </p><p>“Th-Thorin! Oh, oh!~ Pl..please~” Bilbo crooned, his hips pushing forward into the alpha’s mouth as he worked. </p><p>“If there is a chance, no matter how slim I believe it to be, that I did not breed you well enough last night” Thorin spoke between laps of his tongue, effectively cleaning Bilbo’s fur of his previous release “Than we must make sure” </p><p>Bilbo whimpered, nodding in agreement as Thorin continued to lavish him, smoothing down the hare’s fur as he cleaned it. The mess that he was licking up now consisted mostly of Bilbo’s recent excitement, the alpha moaning appreciatively with every taste. Thorin’s claws gripped Bilbo’s thighs and he started to move up and around the omega’s back, situating himself as the curve of their bodies fit together like spoons. </p><p>“Would you like that, omega?” He asked, tracing the raised flesh of his mark along his nape “Would you like my knot again?” </p><p>Bilbo groaned as Thorin took his leg in hand, lifting it up to provide the alpha with easier access as he lazily humped his length against him. Yes, yes he wanted that, a million times over he wanted that and just as he was opening his mouth to say so- an absolute parade of paws came thudding over the hill.<br/>
The couple stopped, immediately tensing as the noise around them interrupted their moment. </p><p>“Yer’ majesty!” Bofur’s familiar voice along with the grumbling foley of a few others around him rang out through the outside world. Bilbo felt his blood run cold. </p><p>“I’m going to kill him,” Thorin said, a growl building in the back of his throat. Bilbo looked down and noticed how hard the alpha was, the sight of which made his toes curl. God, this was unfair.</p><p>“Who did he bring with him?” Bilbo asked, looking up. Thorin sighed and fell back against the floor of the burrow. </p><p>“My pack” He responded, bringing a hand up to rub at the space between his brows. Bilbo smiled, still a little disappointed but also very touched that Thorin would have one of those. He seemed so much like the ‘lone wolf’ type. Then again though, it was an unfair assumption to make seeing as Bilbo hardly knew the alpha. Perhaps the creatures waiting for them outside would help him find out more. </p><p>“I’ll go out to greet them, you stay here and um-“ His eyes danced down to stare at Thorin’s cock one last time before they shifted back up “Collect yourself” </p><p>“Fine” Thorin replied “I won't belong” </p><p>Bilbo smiled and quickly pressed a quick kiss into Thorin’s temple. The wolf chuckled and cupped Bilbo’s cheek, pulling his lips down into a proper, stomach flipping kiss. Bilbo crawled out of his den with a small sigh and was greeted with the sight of far too many dogs at once. </p><p>About 12 individual hybrids had all congregated around his front door, all of them some sort of canine though most were in fact wolves. Bilbo felt his nerves tighten up into knots as he stood, all of them turning to face him at once. Some were tall, in fact, one of them was huge. Almost all of them had beards, intricately braided hair, or elaborate beads adorning their heads. Some were short, a few of the younger-looking ones eyeing him with excitement. But all of them were big.<br/>
The starring was intense, all of them looking Bilbo up and down like he was the most interesting thing in the world. He shuddered, appreciating that they all knew to give him his space at least. </p><p>“See, what did I tell ya?” Bofur, who stood at the front of the company said as he took the first step towards Bilbo with a smile “Hello again, Mr. Bilbo” </p><p>“Hello, Mr. Bofur” Bilbo greeted him happily, nervously smiling as the other hybrids seemed to lean in as he spoke “And hello, you all. H-how are you today?” </p><p>The entire interaction was weird, Thorin’s pack staring him down with mixed emotions. It wasn't until one of the younger ones came forward, pushing into Bilbo’s personal space, that the silence between them was broken. </p><p>“So you’re a rabbit?” He asked as Bilbo moved back away from him. He continued to lean in, sniffing the air around Bilbo’s shoulders. His coat was darker, similar to Thorin’s in fact, but thinner. His face held the scruff of a young man, the human half of him being slim but sturdy built. There were tattoos along his arms that matched Thorin’s own and his eyes still held the spark of youth. Bilbo was confident in his assumption that he was also a wolf, just a younger one maybe. </p><p>“A hare, actually” Bilbo replied politely, wincing as the wolf’s prodding spurred the interest of another. </p><p>“Kili, don't be rude,” Another young-looking wolf said, stepping up to swat the other in the arm. Kili, as he seemed to be named, responded with a mischievous chuckle, and took a step back. </p><p>“Forgive him, we don't see many other hybrids beyond our own kin. I am Fili and Kili here, is my brother” The other wolf said, Bilbo noticed the way his bearing was a bit more confident than his brother’s. He seemed to be the eldest of the two but Bilbo never would have guessed, seeing as Fili’s coat was a shining gold while his brother’s was a grey-brown. </p><p>“Oh that’s alright, I understand,” Bilbo said with a smile. Unfortunately, the rest of the pack seemed to take Bilbo’s good manners as permission to continue their investigations.<br/>
All at once, Bilbo was crowded by the pack, each one leaning down to sniff his curls or inspect the rows of raised teeth marks that now decorated his shoulder. </p><p>“Quite the little thing ain’t he?”</p><p>“Seems like a busy-body really” </p><p>They spoke about him as if they weren’t standing right in front of him, their eyes looking down at him with a critical edge that made Bilbo horrendously uncomfortable. </p><p>“Enough!” </p><p>Thankfully, he didn’t have to tolerate it for long before Thorin was there. The alpha pushed through his pack and held Bilbo close, growling at the others as they all immediately fell into line. Each muttered words of apology but were quickly silenced by the alpha with a snort, Bilbo admired how easily Thorin took control. He sure was glad he had the wolf on his side. </p><p>“Hello, uncle!” Kili said excitedly, his tail wagging as he stayed where he was at Bilbo’s side. He seemed to be the least affected by Thorin’s foul mood. </p><p>“Uncle?” Bilbo managed between the alpha’s crushing hold. </p><p>“Yes. Bilbo I’d like you to meet my pack” Thorin said, releasing Bilbo and gesturing back towards the others with his head “Please forgive their rudeness” He spoke the last word with a growl, making all of them shift their eyes to the ground.</p><p>“Balin, at your service Mr.Bilbo,” One of the smaller wolves said, stepping forward. His coat was almost curly with how thick it was, white as snow.</p><p>“Dwalin, his brother,” The huge one next to him said, offering a nod. He was a wolf too, with an ashy brown coat. Many scars littered his broad and able chest, clashing with the many tattoos that also painted his body. </p><p>“Dori,” One of the others spoke, using his hands to gesture “ Nori and Ori, my relations” Dori’s silver coat didn’t seem like a wolf’s, it was far too glossy as pristine, the curl in his tail bouncing as he spoke. Nori’s was in the same condition only a caramel color and Ori’s was similar but a bit lighter. </p><p>“Gloin” An older wolf spoke, his bright ginger hair and coat certainly catching Bilbo's attention. </p><p>“And Oin, at your service” The one standing next to him added. Bilbo deduced that they must also be related, seeing as that was the trend here. Oin was stouter but no less fit, his patchy grey coat reflecting his age. </p><p>“And that leaves us I’d reckon,” Bofur Said excitedly “Ya’ already know me, but here’s Bombur my brother, and Bifur our cousin!”</p><p>The three of them were the oddballs it seemed, seeing as they were the only three clearly not wolves of any kind. Bombur was a massive creature, his strawberry blond coat and rosy features allowing him to come off as more- fluffy- than fearsome. His back paws were huge, leading Bilbo to guess he was some breed of bear dog. Bifur on the other hand was a whole other level of strange. He didn’t speak, but he did stare at Bilbo with wide eyes, his black and white coat was matted in places and wildly unkempt everywhere else. What really startled Bilbo though, was the railway spike currently sticking out of his head. The omega tried desperately to regain his nerve. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s-“ Bilbo stammered, his haunches shaking a little “Very nice to meet you all” Thorin seemed pleased with his response and gripped his shoulder reassuringly, smiling down at him with warm eyes. </p><p>“These are my kin, not all in blood- but all in spirit,” The alpha said, the others standing a little straighter at his words. Bilbo followed his eyes and couldn’t help but feel touched. The wolves clearly all had a bond, a deep-running kinship that had been tested thoroughly over time and Bilbo could admire that. </p><p>“And that makes you our new uncle!” Kili quickly interjected, happily moving to stand next to Fili and be part of the group. Bilbo stared at them all, quite overwhelmed. One wolf, he could certainly handle. A beagle perhaps in small doses- but 13 canine hybrids all far too friendly for his likening, was perhaps asking too much of him. </p><p>“Are we leaving now your majesty?” Dwalin asked, catching Bilbo’s attention as the others all nodded in agreement. Thorin did not answer and Bilbo tensed up at the suggestion. </p><p>“Thorin, we must leave soon if we are to meet the others on time,” Balin said, taking a few steps towards the alpha with an urgent expression. Bilbo’s ears dropped, what had the brothers meant by that?</p><p>“Leaving?” He asked, Thorin’s gaze hesitating as his brows worried against the crease between them. </p><p>“Is Bilbo coming with us Uncle?” Kili asked, his eyes crinkling at the edges as if the thought excited him. </p><p>“Does this mean we can't eat rabbit anymore?” Noir prodded.</p><p>“Is Bilbo pregnant yet Uncle?”</p><p>And that just about did it for Bilbo as he took a deep sigh, and fainted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>